The Rise of Hope
by Crazymich44
Summary: A sixteen year old Russian girl is drafted into her country's army to fight against America. She believes she is fighting for what's right but she learns from a strange twist of events that this bloddy, unforgiving war was all based on lies...can she save both countries now or will the world enter WW3? M for later chapters
1. The start

'Why?' Was all she could ask in her mind, 'Why is this happening to me?!'

Hope was scared, hurt, and lost. Her dark brown hair looked black from the dirt and blood, her eyes now a pale green, like she died inside. Tears made a clean trail through the dirt on her face. Her legs hurt from running and the cuts she has received on them but she couldn't stop, if she did then the Americans would get her and kill her like they did her family. She felt like she was going to throw up as memories flashed in her mind, her mothers screams were so loud she had to cover her ears to try to block them out. More tears ran down her cheeks as she ran through a thorn bush and a small lake, the cold water soothed her cuts slightly. She found a bush large enough that she could hide in so she crawled inside, she curled up as tight as she could and tried to keep quite. She took slow, deep breaths so her breathing will return to normal. She kept as quite as she could even though she wanted to cry so badly. She forced herself to push the memories of her parents' death to the back of her mind for now, she can cry later when the Americans are gone. They walked past the bush, talking in their own language in hurried voices but it sounded strange to her, like they had a Russian accent to them. She must be hearing things, that's not possible.

They are Amaricans…right?


	2. Captured

It's been four years since her town was attacked, since she's been drafted into her county's army. Hope has grown strong, wanting revenge on the Americans for killing her parents and her friends. She would train every day and always hit the target when shooting, soon she will get her revenge once they make the Americans they captured talk.

"Makarenko!"

I jumped, not expecting my Sargent to call for me right now since I just got off night guard duty. I turned to face him, going into the position of attention at the same time.

"I need you to guard the POWs today."

"But sir, I've just gotten off night watch."

"I don't care, go now."

"Yes sir."

I sighed when he left and sulked off to the building in which we hold the POWs as well as our infirmary, tired from staying up all night. I have to stay awake though, if I fall asleep or even let my mind wonder for a second the POWs could kill me and run off. I entered the building and went to room 220; I traded places with Victor and took my watch of the POWs. It's a boring job, all they do is talk in American, but I can understand some of what they say, it's pretty interesting to hear them speak. If we weren't at war I think I would have liked to visit America. I watched each of them closely and always made sure their hands were tied behind their backs, one soldier sitting on the far end with his hat covering his face made me worry he was planning an escape or something so I went over to him and lifted his hat up to see his face. I was shocked, he looked so familiar…then it hit me. He's that boy I meet in the woods! I remember it clearly, he's the American boy, Drake I think he said his name was. What is he doing here? He'll get hurt! But just as I moved to untie him I heard a noise behind me, I spun around to see what it was a saw a butt of a gun speeding towards me. I couldn't block it and soon my vision turned black as my world was engulfed in pain.

I later woke up from my dark, painful world into a bright painful one. I was starting to like the dark too. I tried to open my eyes but the light overhead forced me to shut them again. I tried to figure out where I was even though for the moment I couldn't see. I could feel soft sheets under me and a pillow under my head so I must be in a bed but I could feel ties around my wrists that kept me from moving them so I guess I was strapped to the bed, I sniffed the air and could smell some type of cleaner and maybe blood; I'm not quite sure on that smell though. Finally my eyes adjusted to the light that I could open them and look around. I tried to sit up but the straps on my wrists wouldn't really let me get into a good sitting position. I looked around best I could while laying down, for a second I thought I was just put in a room in the infirmary but they wouldn't tie me down like this. The Americans! They must have dragged me with them after knocking me out, great. Now I'm their POW, if I ever get out of here Victor won't let me live this down. But…if Billy was here it'd kinda be ok, he always makes me feel safe. He's two years older than me and always watches out for me, he's like an older brother to me. He's probably mad or worried that I got captured but he'll come save me, I know he will, he always said he'd do anything to make sure the Americans didn't get me. The sound of footsteps snapped me out of my memories and I looked to the door, waiting for it to open and see who my captors are, if I'm right that it's the Americans I'm going to be pissed. The door opened to show a man who looked to be in his mid-30s with black hair, a bit of gray, and in an American military uniform. The metals and tabs on it said he was a man high in the ranks but I didn't care about that, he was most likely here to get information out of me. Well he's in for a letdown because I was trained to never talk no matter what he does to me.

'You're the Russian girl that squad 3 brought with them on their way home, you seem smaller than I thought you'd be. Listen little girl, I don't want to harm you, I just want you to tell me everything I want to know then I'll leave you be.'

"I don't understand much of what you said American but I understood all I needed to so as you all seem to love saying 'fuck you.'"

That seem to hit home, perfect, maybe he'll leave me alone. Yes, he's leaving, I win!

But my small victory was short lived as he came back in with an American woman who was small, plump, and had dark red hair with bright red glasses. Naturally my first thought was "Fat ass" but I wasn't going to say that out loud…yet. She walked over to me and I instantly felt the urge to cover my nose because I don't know if it was her perfume or something but she had a strong, flower smell to her that was just too strong. Oh man, that smell made me want to puke.

"I'm going to tell you what he's saying and tell you what he's saying, alright?"

"Go away, you smell awful."

She didn't like that but what else could I say? She did smell awful and I don't want to puke on myself. I pulled at the restraints on my wrists but they're too strong to me to break plus they're straps, there's no way to unlock straps, you have to unbuckle them.

"You won't get out." Said the women next to me, I did something childish I will never regret; I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Go to hell Fatty." I think she's starting to hate me but oh well; I can't make any friends with the enemy.

'Just tell her what I say. Tell her that no harm will come to her so long as she tells me what I want to know.'

The Fatty, as I now called her, told me what I said. I didn't care about harm; I've been fighting for my country ever since I joined the army. I've been shot, stabbed, and bones broken so I'm sure there's nothing he could do that could ever make me talk. So for two hours I stayed quite, only telling the women useless things or insulting her and it was getting to him, just like I wanted it to so he'd get so annoyed he'd just leave. I thought he was going to leave but then he dismissed the women which surprised me and I'll admit when he locked the door I was a bit scared but what happened next will scar me for the rest of my life.

He pulled the blanket that was covering me and I gasped as I saw I had no clothes on, I pulled my legs up to cover my lower area but I knew I couldn't cover my chest as well without showing something. I could feel my cheeks heating up as I glared at him but my glare was soon replaced by a look of fear as I saw his face. He was smirking and staring at my chest with a strange look in his eyes that I've never seen in anyone's eyes before. I pulled more at the straps on my wrists as he took off his jacket then unbuckled his pants, once he had the belt off he got up on the bed and grabbed my legs. I kicked and started screaming, hoping that the women or someone else would come and help me but no one did…The next few hours were filled with pain and embarrassment as the last of my innocence was taken from me over and over again. I closed my eyes and tried to escape this world of pain, of rough grabs, bites, forced kisses, and insults. When he finally stopped, gotten dressed, and left I allowed myself to cry. I was wrong when I though he couldn't do anything to make me talk. If talking meant no more of that then I will, I'll talk but I won't betray my country, I'll give them wrong information as payback to these disgusting Americans. I knew they were monsters, I always knew it and again they prove me right.


End file.
